


The one time you had the chance to hook up with Korra

by tay_means_gay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, F/M sex, Fiverr Order, Korra is buff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Single Korra, Top!Korra, Vaginal Fingering, also a top, amab reader, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_means_gay/pseuds/tay_means_gay
Summary: In a bar, you end up meeting a girl. More specifically, you met Korra and end up going to her apartment to have some fun."You kiss, her mouth wet and hot. You two share the same air with greedy sighs and quiet gasps of breath. Even though you didn’t intend on doing anything in front of the cab driver, you can’t help but lean into her open kisses.Then, her lips are on your neck, sucking and licking and biting. She is leaving marks everywhere along your neck, shoulders, collarbones, sometimes almost harsh enough to draw blood. The drag of her tongue across your skin sends heat throughout you.You were pushed backwards until your back met the cab door. And as she sucks your neck, your hands on her hips falter for a second, distracted by her as she’s dragging her teeth across your skin. You slip your hands underneath her low-cut white tank top and meet bare muscles. You run a hand reverently along the planes of her abs, which tensed at the touch. A spark of lust pooled between your thighs. She sets a hand on top of your knee and lets it travel up."
Relationships: Korra (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The one time you had the chance to hook up with Korra

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> I made this for a Fiverr order, so I actually didn't come up with this idea, I just wrote it out.  
> This is the first English work I'm actually posting for anywhere to see, so please be kind x3

Originally, you already wanted to leave the club. You are just searching for your last friend wanting to say goodbye to them when your eyes fall on a specific girl on the dance floor. You don’t know her, but you can’t help notice her.

She is dancing freely like she doesn’t see the many people around that could see her. Instead, she is just having fun and swaying her hips without any care in the world. But, in a way, her confidence is quite sexy. Every time she puts her arms up, her top slides up a tad and reveals part of her stomach. Her muscular, toned and tanned stomach. She is extremely gorgeous.

Then, she looks up and you lock gazes. Just as you want to turn away after getting caught staring at her, she grins and gives you a wink. Surprised, you blink and you feel your face heat up.

Wow. You already knew you want to go to her, talk to her or at least dance with her, but now you may actually have a chance. But the next thing you know, she is gone. You turn around, searching for her in the mass of people.

Then, you feel a person moving behind you and your shoulder blades are touching them. While it’s not unusual to have someone so close to you in this club, you still glance over.

It turns out that it’s the girl you made eye contact with! She was right here and dancing over to you. Your stomach flutters.

The curve of hips is less than an inch from your backside, not quite touching you yet. She seems to be questioning whether you looked over to dance with her. You take a deep breath, then close the distance between you. You can’t help but be nervous around such a pretty girl.

In an instant, her hands are placed on your waist. She makes the most playful roll of her body. It is energetic and goofy, just like the dancing you had seen from across the room, but you could feel her muscles through the light, thin fabrics.

Feeling her hands more hovering than actually touching your sides, you put your hands on top of hers. Accepting the invitation, she squeezes your hips and then traces along your body, sliding forward to cradle the lines of muscle below your stomach. You love every second of it.

Then, she takes your arm so she can turn you around. She places your hands on her hips and let her hands hang comfortably behind her neck. You start tracing up her spine and dip back down.

You lean forward and your gaze instantly drops on her lips. Her lips looked so soft and wow, now she’s licking her lips. Looking back at her eyes, you can see that she is also staring at your mouth, and all you could think was _‘Yes, please, you can absolutely kiss me’_.

As if she heard your thought, she leans in and kisses you. Her kiss is as carefree as she is, her tongue flicking against your lips before she tangles them together. She has the single-minded goal of making you weak in the knees and it’s working almost too well.

You lean into the kiss and your hands start to wander before you remember that you’re still in the middle of the dance floor. Your mouth leaves hers and you lean back a bit. Her face is flushed and lips already starting to swell.

“Hey, what even is your name?” you ask her in a low tone, barely audible over the loud music. It’s not like you want this to stop, but you feel embarrassed making out in public.

“Korra,” the girl breathes out and she’s looking at your lips again. “What do you say if we take this back to my place?”

You nod, almost too quick, but she doesn’t seem to care much about your eagerness. She takes your hand and leads you out of the club, already searching for a cab.

As soon as you two climb into the nearest cab and she tells the driver her address, Korra already starts touching you again. You kiss, her mouth wet and hot. You two share the same air with greedy sighs and quiet gasps of breath. Even though you didn’t intend on doing anything in front of the cab driver, you can’t help but lean into her open kisses.

Then, her lips are on your neck, sucking and licking and biting. She is leaving marks everywhere along your neck, shoulders, collarbones, sometimes almost harsh enough to draw blood. The drag of her tongue across your skin sends heat throughout you.

You were pushed backwards until your back met the cab door. And as she sucks your neck, your hands on her hips falter for a second, distracted by her as she’s dragging her teeth across your skin. You slip your hands underneath her low-cut white tank top and meet bare muscles. You run a hand reverently along the planes of her abs, which tensed at the touch. A spark of lust pooled between your thighs. She sets a hand on top of your knee and lets it travel up.

Your worries about the cab driver fly out of the window and you can’t help the slight spreading of your legs as you feel the movement of her hand tracing up the inner side of your thigh.

You feel her hand touching you through your jeans, but the cab lurched to a halt before her hand can slide under your jeans. She opens the door for you and gives the taxi driver a few bills, then both of you rush out of the car. The cab driver just curses under his breath and drives off.

The paved path to her apartment building and the stairs up to her front door seems way too long and you return to kiss before you’re even inside her flat. She pushes you against her and starts sucking on your neck again. She places her arms around you.

She takes a few steps then pushes you against a door. You lean your back against it, while she takes out her key and is clumsily scratching the key back against the door handle for a while before she can turn the key in the lock.

Both of you stumble through the now open doorway and almost crash onto the ground. Korra kicks the door shut and goes back to kissing you. With you in her arms, she hurries the remaining distance but almost collides with furniture on her way to her bedroom.

Then, without a warning, she picks you up. You yelp, but she smothers the sound with her lips and sets you down on the bed, your legs dangling down as she stands between them and hovers above you. It’s incredibly hot how easily she could lift you up. Your hands sling around her neck and you melt into the open-mouthed kiss. Your hand grasp her hair and you groan out her name.

You interrupt your kiss to lift the hem of her shirt and she obliges. She leans back to take off her top and you can see how strong and fit she really is. You can also see the swell of her boobs teasing from behind the top of her bra, and they looked so perfect.

The need to lick and touch and bite all of her outweighs the lingering throb between your legs. You push her close to you and nibble on her jaw before putting a wet kiss behind her earlobe. Your hands go to the back of her bra and open it, while you kiss down her neck.

She groans before she leans back to let her bra slide off her and fall down the floor next to her top. You flick a thumb over her stiff nipple and she weakly drops her head forward against you. Getting more confident, you get bold enough to pinch it. She could only pant before she looked up to your face.

“Lay down,” she tells you, her breath sounding laboured.

You let yourself fall down on the bed, allowing her to push you further down as she climbed on top of you. You two make out for who knew how long, the wet glide of tongues and the sharp feel of teeth making you lose track of time. At some point, she finally couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Take this off,” she mumbled against the underside of your jaw, tugging at your shirt with a frustrated noise. You made a hum of agreement and take off your shirt, letting it drop down somewhere beside you.

Her hands wandered along your skin, slowly working their way to your shorts before sliding them carefully down. She paused, raising her palm to your mouth and slicking it generously with your tongue.

It starts slow, Korra’s fingers circling around you softly at first, like she’s testing how it feels to have your dick in her hand, and then grabbing you fully and tighter and giving a slow, firm stroke. Meanwhile, she nibbled on your earlobe. She slowly kissed your neck before taking your breath away right from the first flick of her wrist.

Your back arches to allow you to roll your hips. You have to bite on your hand to keep yourself from moaning, but she takes it away and murmurs, “Stop that, I want to hear your moans.”

She leans back and looks up from her place between your legs. And she notices everything, even when you twitch with one of your brows. She wants to see every roll of your hips and every tensing muscle that shows. She wants to spot everything that could possibly make you feel good and quickly takes note of how and where to touch or press to make you shiver and curse and gasp all at once.

It feels amazing, you can’t think straight anymore, not when she’s still rubbing the head of your dick and then slides back down with the rest of her fingers. Either you’re too obvious about what you like or she’s just very good at reading you because she makes you feel better than you had in a long time. Honestly, you never felt anything like this, never been able to enjoy a partner in bed this incredible.

“I want to taste you,” she whispers in your ear.

You swallow and nod. She hurries and is only leaving two open kisses along your abdomen as she slides her hand up and down your dick one last time.

Then, she lowers her head, her breath ghosting over your dick, which twitched in response. She wraps her mouth around you abruptly, swallowing down as far as she could go. Your hand grips her hair and you moan loudly.

She was already very skilled with her hand, but it’s nothing like this. Nothing like the wet, tight heat of a mouth closing around you, nothing like the massaging of her hand sliding up and down the part of your dick she couldn’t reach, squeezing just right, touching all the right places. It’s almost embarrassing how close you already are.

You can’t help but thrust toward her mouth again, so warm and strong around you, and immediately regret it because that pushes you even closer. And while you are desperate for release, you also want to be able to enjoy it. So you keep your hips as still as you can.

Seeing you struggle, she stops and instead presses a soft kiss to your hip. Then she comes back up to you up, where you kiss her deep.

One of your hands is still tangled in her hair, but the other hand travels down her abs under her shorts between her legs, where a hand of her own is already placed. You feel rather than hear how she inhales sharply. It seems like she was so aroused with what she was doing between your legs that she couldn’t wait to get some relief between her own.

As soon as she feels your hand, she pulls her own back and lets your hand toward her entrance. And she was a mess. Such a mess that the first stroke of your hand through the moisture between her legs robbed her of breath and she cries out as you slip a finger inside of her. You stroke a path along her inner walls, making her shudder and clench her thighs.

A moan slips from her lips as she feels the second finger you slide in. You scissor your fingers inside of her, and curl them, brushing up and down against the area that has her gasping and shuddering. She looks lost, unfocused gaze falling on you for a moment before she closes her eyes.

“Oh my god,” she chanted, voice strained. “Oh my god, I—slow down, please, or I’ll—“

She’d only meant to ease some of her tension while she gave you a blow job, but instead, she is right on the edge, and if you don’t stop, she’d go too far. She’ll finish, and she has no idea how you would feel about being robbed of the opportunity to do it with fucking her properly.

You slow down, giving her a moment to catch her breath. You look at her, amusement gleaming in your eyes. “That’s kind of the idea.”

“I know that, but I’m—“ She broke off, sounding as though words were difficult.

“Don’t want it to end too soon?”, you replied.

“Exactly,” she breathes, sounding relieved. She doesn’t want this to end before she got something except your fingers inside of her.

You hum as you consider this, gently pulling your fingers out of Korra and taking your hand out of her shorts so she can stand up to get some protection. You just hope she won’t take too long to get what you needed.

But, as soon as she went to get some condoms, she is already coming back. Not only did she get a condom, but she also got out of her shorts and undies. Now, she stands in front of you in her naked glory, smiling down at you as she opens up the package and rolls the condom on you and places each of her legs next to your hips.

She leans forwards to whisper in your ear. “Now, I’m gonna ride the fuck outta you,” she murmurs and before you had a chance to respond, she lowers herself, pressing down as far as she could go. Your dick is right in that tight wet heat that has you swallowing down your moans.

You hadn’t expected she would leave you so out of your mind. You don’t feel in control of your body anymore, letting the pleasure take over and lead your movement, the desire for more driving your hips down, to chase that constant rub, and when she clenches around you, it rips a gasp out of you. Fuck, she feels impossibly good. You press up against that part deep inside of her that has her spilling moans and pleas from her lips.

“Ah, fuck!” She cried out, hands placed on you, her harsh breathing echoing in the room. “Oh, god.” Her pace was unrelenting, fast and hard, and you could feel her falling apart rapidly as a result.

Her back curves and she throws her head back with a silent shout, her entire body seizing up as she grinds down on you. A loud whimper leaves her throat as she comes, and you might’ve been embarrassed because of the neighbours if not for the gasping and trembling moans that landed repeatedly on your ears.

She chokes and you feel her tighten up around you, whimpers spilling out of her kiss-swollen lips. And that's it, you’re done as well. Your orgasm hits you hard, mind-numbing and echoed by her moans that sound weaker than before, paling in comparison to your strangled, shaky ones.

As you come, she stays on top of you, lazily riding until you stop quivering and recover enough to groan out, “That was amazing.”  
  
She nods as both of you lay there in silence, your heart slowly calming. You cup her face with your hands and kiss her softly. Instead of being filled with passion and lust, you try to put as much feeling as possible into it. You don’t want this to end already.  
  
“Let’s repeat that sometime, yeah?”, she murmurs against your lips. You hum in agreement.  
  
In the end, you stayed like this. Stayed until she fell asleep on you, and it wasn’t long until you drifted off, too.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING
> 
> I ran out of words, so I couldn’t include an Avatar-state or anything like that. Sorry about that!  
> Also, I would be more than happy to get a review from you!


End file.
